


I need you

by SleepDeprivedPerson



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Asshole Gerard Way, Fluff and Angst, Frank Iero Is A Sweetheart, Help, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mom Friend Ray Toro, Protective Mikey Way, Sad, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepDeprivedPerson/pseuds/SleepDeprivedPerson
Summary: They met when they were younger, now after ignoring each other for years it's awkward? Yay??I plan on updating at least once a week but, I'm garbage at keeping a schedule but there will be continuous updates :)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I really am
> 
> Triggers like cutting and suicide attempts

*Ages are not right because Idk*

They met when they were younger, Frank being a tiny 8 year old boy and Gerard 9. How did they meet you ask? Well, Frank was an energetic kid who didn't really like the other kids so his some took him around the block knocking at doors. Almost everyone either didn't have kids or weren't home. After they made it to the end of the block Frank was complaining "mom my feet hurt." or "Mom I'm bored." When they knocked on the last door the woman who answered almost immediately looked understanding "yes?"she said. "Hi, my son wanted to know if he could play with your kids if you had any?" She responded. "Yeah sure they'd love too!" She continued. After she called for them out came a 9 year old Mikey and 12 year old Gerard. He instantly went and hid behind his mother. "Gerard it's okay" His mother coaxed. She sent them to play in Gerard's room. "Woah this is amazing" Frank cheered. "Thanks" Gerard mumbled in response.

*They're 13 and 14*

A few years later Frank and Gerard were best friends. "Gerard?" "Yeah Frankie?" "Can you quit smoking please?" Gerard laughed, "Nah I'm good if you can't deal go play with Mikey" "But Gee...please" "No" he said as he blew a cloud of smoke in the younger boy's face. Gerard didn't expect him to but Frank left. He walked away. "Hey Mikey?" "Oh hi Frank" Mikey's face changed. "Was it Gerard?" "Yeah he said I should leave" "Well wanna play something?" "Eh sure why not?"

*Now 16 and 17*

Frank was over so often he could just walk in. He not so calmly ran into the Way's house. "Mikey, look at this" Mikey was obviously used to his friend's random entrances. "Look at what?" He said very calmly. "I got a guitar!" Frank practically yelled. Now Mikey was excited "Really! Can you play it?" "I only know a little but I can show you" Mikey watched closely as Frank strummed a little bit. At one point Gerard walked in and started listening. "You sound pretty good," he mumbled. Neither of them realized he had walked in. "Uhm Thanks?" Frank replied. Gerard asked Mikey for his comic and walked back off. "Did he talk to you or am I going crazy?" Mikey asked. "I think he complimented me?" Shortly afterwards Frank went home. His mother was on a business trip so he had the house to himself. First things first he had to rewrap his bandages on his arms. They had bled through again. Next step was for him to take his medicine, he took his 3 pills and went to sleep.

He woke up in a cold sweat. That dream again. The darkness swallowed him up and left a lifeless shell and everyone abandoned him. He should go back to sleep but he couldn't. He decided to look at some memes, he opened his phone and there was a text from Gerard. "Why the fuck would he text me?" He wondered. He opened the text and read it.

G: Hi…

He decided to reply

F: What?

G: Nothing sorry

F: Wait why'd you text me?

G: Nevermind its fine

Why would Gee of all people text him? He pushed it out of his mind and went to sleep.

"Oh shit I'm late!" He thought. So he did his best to get ready. He somewhat combed his hair, put on a misfits shirt, black jeans, converse and ran to school. He was greeted by Ray who took him to the bathroom to help him clean up and look human. Soon the bell rang and he was sprinting to Math. After his first two periods they found him. They did the usual and pushed him into the wall, Bert got a couple kicks and punches in before they shoved him into the locker. He got lucky and it happened to get some freshman to help him out of it.

He decided to skip the rest of the day and went home. As he walked he saw Gerard doing...he didn't know. It looked like he and Bert were breaking up? He decided not to stay much longer and went home. He didn't really have much to do so he fixed the bandages and went to work on some music. 

He ended up just playing around and never actually did what he needed to. He got a call from Mikey around 4am where he was frantically calling from the hospital. So he ran as fast as he could to the hospital.

As soon as he came in a nurse directed him to a room in the east wing. There he found Ray holding Mikey and Mikey sobbing into his hands. "What happened?" "Gerard got drunk and started a fight with some person who stabbed him" Ray answered while rubbing Mikey's back. "The person missed any vital organs but Mikey found Gerard outside their back door bleeding" he continued. "Wait. What? He was stabbed?" Frank didn't understand. "I need to leave, I can't be here" he was panicking now. He needed something to distract him. He ran off leaving Ray behind to comfort Mikey.

As soon as he got home he grabbed his razor and started. He must have hit something important because he woke up to Ray shaking him and telling him it would be alright. He passed back out and woke up in a smaller hospital. "Frank, thank God! What were you thinking!" To be honest Frank wasn't thinking. He was still confused by it all. "Frank!" Ray called to him. "Don't tell anyone!" Frank instantly reached to grab Ray's shoulders. "Frank? Are you sure?" He asked. "Ray no one can know, please." Frank pleaded. "Frank I'll respect that but, please stop doing...that" Ray couldn't bring himself to say it. Frank was normally so happy and cheerful. What was this side of him? He was nervous, biting his lip and picking at his nails. Ray didn't like it but he could risk pushing Frank. "Why would he do it? Gerard. He was in the hospital, Frank cared and then he…" Ray pieced it together. He would try to talk to Gerard.

Frank was let out of the hospital and told to stay home for a week. Ray told everyone he was sick and stayed with Frank in an effort to help him. He helped wrap the bandages but on antibiotics. Made sure Frank took his medicine. It was difficult because of how childish Frank was about it all, even though he had put on that mask you could see through it. He acted like a kid but was probably more traumatized and trying to hide it. Mikey would visit and help. Frank protested but they were stubborn. After a week they had to go back to school but they stayed with him 24/7 they never left his side. They knew that if someone grabbed his wrist or anything then the wound would reopen possibly killing him for real this time. Gerard asked how Frank was but only got "he's fine" and "I don't know" as answers. Finally Gerard decided to go to his old friend's home. He knocked and Frank answered. "Hi Frankie" he stuttered. Frank barely mumbled a "Hi gee" before he could feel his eyes start tearing up. "I'm sorry" were not the words he was expecting. "Huh" Frank questioned. "I'm sorry, I know I messed up big time and I get it if you don't want to see me ever again" he had barely finished before Frank ran and hugged him. "Gee I'm so sorry I should have tried to stop you, help you." "Frankie it's okay, you did try. I just didn't listen, and I pushed you away." "Uhm, want to watch a movie or something?" Frank said "Sure I guess" and they watched movies until the break of dawn. Frank passed out on Gerard's chest around 4 and Gerard fell asleep shortly after. You can imagine Ray's surprise to be met by Gerard and Frank asleep together on the couch. He snapped a quick picture and went to start on some pancakes.

When Gerard woke up Frank was still bundled in his arms. It felt almost...nostalgic. Just sitting there holding his old friend after a long night. He looked at his phone, it was 9 in the morning. He put it down and decided to just lie here until Frank woke up, which he estimated to be around 11ish. Gerard could cry. It felt at ease but he knew that once Frank woke up that it would be kind if awkward trying to avoid the topic of Bert or the drugs and alcohol. So he waited and lied there. At one point Ray came in and took a picture and made food. He wanted to get up and eat but he couldn't risk messing up this moment of peace and silence.

At about 11:30 Frank woke up. Gerard was still behind him like he had been when Frank had passed out. Frank thought Gerard would have left by now. "Gee?" He asked softly. "Mhm?" "Are you awake?" "Yeah, why?" Frank shot up. "I smell pancakes!" "Oh yeah Ray's in the kitchen waiting for us, he made food."

Apparently Ray had heard them talking and got them some food. Frank had a pancake with whipped cream and syrup and Gerard had a pancake with chocolate sauce. "So Gerard?" Ray asked, "Yeah?" "Did you quit drugs?" Oh shit now he was asking the hard questions. "I- uh, I'm trying." He was surprised he managed to say anything. "Oh, so does this quitting count alcohol and maybe bert." Oh shit, Fuck! "Yeah I broke, I uh, broke up with him." "Guys I'm going to take my medicine, uhm bye." Frank quickly injected. After Frank had walked away Ray's face went from 'nosey prying' to 'okay I'm gonna fuck you up. "Why are you here?" His words dripped with venom. "I uh, wanted to apologize" "Why?" "I- he didn't deserve how I treated him" "No shit Sherlock" Ray continued "What are your intentions?" "I just want my friend back" his voice sounded pitiful. "You're okay for now" finally Gerard could breathe. "But, if I see a single glimpse of Frank sad because of you then I will make sure he never has to see you again" Gerard barely managed to mumble out a 'okay' "I'm going to check in Frank" he stuttered. "Okay." Ray was no longer using his threatening voice so Gerard could tell he was in the clear.

"Frank?" Gerard looked around. "Frank are you in here?" Gerard knocked on a door in which he hoped Frank was in. "Yeah I'll be out in a minute" "Okay"

When Frank had come out Gerard was just standing there. "Uh Gee?" "Huh, yeah?" "Did you get enough sleep?" Frank asked. "Oh yeah, I'm fine" "I don't believe that for a second but, okay."

When they came back Ray had magically disappeared. They assumed he had gone to go to his weekend tutoring. Gerard said his goodbyes and left not long after. Frank didn't really know what to do so he decided to play around on his guitar.

When Gerard came home Mikey was still pissed. "Hi Mikey," he attempted to get his brother's attention. Mikey just ignored him. "Uhm, want to go get a coffee? I want to tell you something." Mikey nodded a little and got up to go change out of his pajamas.

*At the coffee shop*

"So Mikey I apologized to Frank," Gerard said. "Good, you don't know what he went through when you dropped him for Bert" "What do you mean?" "He cared about you, no, he cares about you, more than he would ever show, let alone say." "He cares?" "Gerard he has always cared, get it through your thick skull he loves you, platonically or not, he loves you!" Gerard just sat there. "Gerard?" Mikey called. "I uhm- what?" "Man, your skull is that thick? You really didn't notice? He is almost always staring at you," Mikey sighed "You should pay a little more attention.""Mikey, I, wha- what do I do?" "You treat him correctly like you should have been? It's kind of obvious." They finished their coffee in silence. "I'm gonna go see Frank, thanks bye, love you!" Then he ran to Frank's


	2. Don't leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm hospital?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, may or may not have cried halfway through because I've become emotionally committed to them

"Hey Frank" Gerard was obviously out of breath "Have you been running?" Frank asked "Maybe, maybe not" "Bro, you should sit down" "Neh I'm good" "Stubborn ass" After about 10 minutes Gerard sat down. "Hey can I see something" Gerard was bouncing and before Frank could say no Gerard had grabbed his hands. "Gee! Wait! Please!" But before Gerard was able to stop he saw them. The cuts. "Frank! Why!" He didn't even realize how angry he sounded. "Frank! What are these!?" "You- you know what they are," Frank was shaking. "Fra- wh-" This was not the time to start crying. "Frankie" Gerard could feel his voice trembling. "I- Gee- I'm sorry" Frank looked disgusted by himself. "Stop apologizing! Just stop!" He could feel the tears run down his face. "Gerard I'm-" "I need to go" "Wait Gee plea-" he was cut off by the door closing behind Gerard. "I fucked up again. Shit!" He banged his head against the door. Shit. Shit. Shit. He ran to his room. He steered away from his wrists and went more up so as to not scare Ray again. His tears fell onto his arm as he put the blade on his arm and drew blood. Fuck it.

*Next day*

Frank woke up, took his medicine, replaced his bandages and went to go get a coffee. He put on a pair of sweatpants and a skull hoodie and dashed out his house.

He made it to the Café in 10 minutes. The smell surrounded him. He sat in line and looked around. He saw a leafy plant, some kids eating a cake with their mom, and a cute old couple. When he was finally at the cashier he asked for a Dark Roast with no sugar or creamer. He sat down and looked out the window. There were pigeons and cars speeding by. He saw a little girl playing with a barbie, some shady people making a deal, and a couple people in suits with briefcases. Normal, then he saw Mikey walk towards the Café. Shit. he forgot that Mikey came here everyday. He put his head down to hide and then dashed out of the café leaving the money on the table. He didn't want to go home so he walked to the park.

Once Frank made it to the park he sat down on a bench and closed his eyes. He hated the sound of parks. The laughter and birds tweeting pissed him off but he had nowhere else to go. He grabbed out his IPod and played some music. He must have sat there an hour before someone sat down next to him. Fuck. It was Gerard. "Hey, Frankie?" Gerard's voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run off, I should have helped you" "Why" "What?" "Why does it matter?" "Frankie it matters because you matter, at least to me" "I'm sorry gee" Before Gerard could even think about what he had just said Frank was up and running away. "Frankie?" Gerard chased after him but lost him quickly. 

"Shit!" Here we go again. Gee apologized and Frank ran off with his tail between his legs like the coward. "Fuck!" He was such a baby. Why was he even crying? It was stupid. Might as well go home and do as he always does. The small blade will be sitting on Frank's desk like it had been since he found it. He doesn't even remember where or when he got the razor and started slicing in his skin, but he did remember how much ease it brought him the first time it pierced his skin. The way the blood shimmered under the light of the moon. He remembers exactly where he can find the first cut. He could find it with his eyes closed. On his left wrist slightly left of the cut that almost ended his life. He got home and cried, cut, cleaned and went to bed, just like how he used to. 

By the start of the week his wrists and arms were completely covered in cuts. He knew that if someone grabbed his wrists then the wounds would all open and it would probably be a bloodbath but honestly fuck it. He walked to school the same as always. He was wearing black jeans and some graphic tee, same as always. Went to his first period then second before Bert and his little drug dealer gang found him. They hit his face a bit, pushed him on the ground and kicked him, it was all non lethal until Bert yanked him up to his feet. His cuts on his wrists that were still healing reopened. Bert just sat there panicking while his "friends" yelled for help. It wasn't soon before everyone was there. He faintly remembered Gerard telling him to stay awake and saying how much he would miss him and please don't leave, Ray holding Mikey closely as was humanly possible. There was a lot of yelling and even more blood. It started blurring the last thing he heard was Gerard desperately pleading for him to stay alive.

Frank woke up in the hospital where there sat Gerard. He didn't want to see him. Not after what stupid shit Frank has done to him. After Frank heard Gerard cry a second time he couldn't take it. He opened his eyes to see blinding lights and the machines where he could see his steady heart beat. He must have made a sound or something because Gerard had pounced on him. Hugging Frank so tight it hurt. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-" He could feel Gerard shake as he muffled his sobs. "Gee-" "No! Don't say sorry! Please. It's not your fault!" "But-" "Shhhh" at this point Gerard was in the hospital bed with Frank. Gerard lied down next to Frank as he tried his best to stay strong. Frank hadn't moved. He couldn't move but he wanted so bad to fix everything. Just get rid of the bad. Gerard could be happy, Ray and Mikey could be happy. Just fix everything. He couldn't but he could try to fix the things he messed up. It took him a while but he managed to wrap his arms around Gerard. He felt Gerard ease up and start shaking a little less. He could now hear the fact that Gerard had been repeatedly saying "I'm sorry" this entire time. "Gee, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" "Done what?" "Everything" "Frankie, it wasn't you, I know I was a dick and I know that no one is ever at your house to help you. I want to help you. Please? Can I help you?" "I- I don't really know" "please?" "I can try" Frank almost started crying. "Thank you" The moment was perfect as it could be. Frank felt happy. Gerard had stopped crying, he was sleeping. Gerard had probably been up a while, what time was it? He looked at the clock, it said 3 and considering that it was dark outside then it was probably 3 am. Gerard had stayed with him since around 12. Gerard didn't deserve that. Frank decided he would get his life together so that Gerard wouldn't have to deal with his bullshit. "Frank, stay here" "What?" "Frank, please don't leave" "Are you asleep" "Please" "I'll take that as a yes" Was Gerard having a nightmare about him? Fuck. He really didn't deserve Gerard. Gerard shot up. "Shit! Gee are you okay?" "Oh, Hi Frank" "Are you okay?" "Just a bad dream" "About?" "Oh, uh, just if you hadn't, like,woken up" "Oh, I'm sorry" "No, no it's not your fault" Gerard lied back down. Frank painfully wrapped his arm back over Gee. Gerard grabbed it and held it close to his chest. He looked almost like a child. "Sorry I can let go of you if yo-" "Gee, it's okay, come here" Gerard scooted closer to Frank as Frank draped his other arm over Gerard and held on to his waist. It felt comfortable, free. At some point Frank fell asleep.

Frank woke up to his arm on Gee's waist and with Gerard's hands on his face, they were smooshed together in the bed. Not a molecule could get between them. He lied next to Gerard for as long as the nurse would let him. At around 9 a nurse came and made Gerard get up so Frank could change and so she could replace his bandages. The nurse was nice enough to let him use the sweatpants and band-tee that had been in his bag. After she changed the bandages and cleaned that cuts she let Gerard climb back into the bed, she told him to be extremely careful and said she would be back with pain medication in an hour. Ray and Mikey showed up to see how Frank was doing after school. You could say that they weren't exactly surprised to see Frank and Gerard snuggled under the blanket in a mess of limbs. At one point Mikey said they looked like spaghetti noodles. They talked and steered clear of anything that could lead to the topic as to why Frank did what he did. After they left the nurse came back and fixed the bandages only covering the deep cuts now. Gerard laid back down with Frank and sat there tracing the cuts with his finger then kissing them. Gerard had expressed quite a lot that Frank should tell him to stop if he wanted him too or if it hurt. Before Frank knew it the time was 8pm and Gerard was starting to feel sleepy. Gerard sat there and talked to Frank until he passed out around 1:56. Frank couldn't sleep. He decided just to think about Gerard, and the warmth that radiated from his body as he slept cuddling Frank's arm with his head on his shoulder and legs intertwined. The warmth was fulfilling and made Frank feel complete as he lied next to Gerard. How was it that Gerard always made him feel like this? No one had ever stayed with Frank for more than 2 hours, much less 2 days. He wondered how long it takes for Gerard to leave him, just like how his mom had, how his dad had and how he had before. What did Frank ever do to deserve this? It must have been something horrible. This wasn't the time to think about this, it was fine, just think about the warmth coming from the boy next to him. Sleep crept up on him and before he knew it he was asleep. 

He woke up around 6am and waited for Gerard to wake up. Gerard woke up around 8:40 and made sure that Frank was still okay. "I'm fine bro" "Are you sure?" "Yes Gee" "Frank are you completely 100% sure" "Yes gee" "Okay." Around 4:30 Ray and Mikey came to bring Gerard and Frank the schoolwork that they had missed. They talked about how much they hated math and at one point Gerard made a joke that Mikey was so close to Ray that he might as well just climb onto his lap, to which Mikey stated that Gerard was literally clinging to Frank. "Okay, but it's different" "Oh sure~ how?" "I'm not trying to date Frank" "Gerard what the fuck!" Mikey yelled. Ray turned red. "Low blow Gee" "But Frankie" "but what?" "Nothing" They ended up doing the homework together and then Mikey and Ray left. "What did you mean by that you're not trying to date me? Does Mikey like Ray?" "Are you stupid. Yes! He literally turns into a tomato every time Ray even talks to him" "I guess that's true" "I guess?" "OKAY fine it's painfully obvious they like each other" "We should set them up!" "Gee what?" "You heard me" "Why" "Because Mikey is my brother and I can't have him be a virgin all his life" "Gee!" "You know you want to" "Fine I'll help" "Yay" "But we can't instantly start since I'm kinda stuck in a hospital bed" "Okay fine" "Thanks" "By the way Frankie can I stay with you after you get out of the hospital" "Why" "Just to make sure you are okay and good" "You mean so I don't-" "Please don't say it" "Okay, you can stay with me after I get out of the hospital" "Thanks"


	3. That's a little gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was giggling like a maniac the entire time I wrote this

*When Frank got dismissed from the hospital (Its Saturday now)*

"Frankie, can we stop by my house so I can pack a bag?" "Oh yeah, sure" They pulled into Gerards driveway. "I'll be right back, please don't leave"

Gerard came back after around 30 minutes. He had a suitcase and a bag of cookies. "My mom wanted you to have these" "Oh Thanks" They drove to Frank's house and parked in the garage.

"You can put your stuff wherever" Frank told Gerard "Can I put it in your room?" "Yeah, sure" Gerard called Frank to the room 15 minutes later. "Can we throw this away please?" Gerard was holding up the little blood stained razor. Shit. "Yeah sorry" "Why are you sorry?" "I- I don't know" "Come here" Gerard sat on Frank's bed and Frank followed. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank and hugged him. Gerard felt the tension leave Frank's shoulders. "Wanna lie down?" "Sure but maybe we should throw the thing away so that, like" "Frankie just lie down" "Okay" "I'll be back in a minute, just rest" "Okay" Gerard grabbed the razor and walked out of the room.

When Gerard walked into the kitchen he found a first aid kit. He grabbed it and set it down on another counter. He cleaned up the kitchen and living room a little then made Frank some instant noodles. He grabbed the noodles, 2 forks and the first aid kit.

"I'm back" "Oh hi" "I made some food and 8pm grabbed some bandages" "What'd you make" "Noodles" Gerard sat down on the bed and scooted to sit next to Frank. "Here" "Why are there two forks?" "I kind of wanted some" "Here" Frank sat the noodles between him and Gerard. "Gee?" "Yeah Frankie" "Do you even know how to wrap bandages?" "I- uhm I watched a video about it when we were in the hospital" "Oh okay" They finished the Noodles in silence. "Gee? Can you pass me my phone?" "Oh yeah sure" Gerard went and grabbed Frank's phone. "Here" "Thanks Gee" They sat there for a good 10 minutes before Frank asked if Gerard wanted to watch a movie with him. "What movie?" "I don't know Frankie, which do you want?" "How about Walking dead" "Sure as long as you don't get nightmares" "Hey! That was one time" "Just one time?" "Maybe two!" "That's what I thought." They started the movie at 3:57.

They finished the movie at 5:46 and went to wrap Frank's bandages. "Ouch" "Sorry Frankie" "It's, ow, fine" "sorry" "Just tape it real quick" "Done" "Good job considering it's your first try" "Really?" Gerard looked extremely proud of himself. "Yes really"

They laid back in his bed after they grabbed some snacks. "Where's the gummy bears?" "Damn Frankie, slow down" "But I like gummy bears" "Quit using puppy eyes" "Please" "Fine, here" Gerard's face was redder than a fire hydrant as he shoved the bears toward Frank. "Hehehe gummy bears" "What should we watch? Frankie?" "Oh sorry we should watch, uh" "What about the high school musical trilogy" "That sounds stupid, I'm in."

Frank had passed out halfway through the last high school musical movie and Gerard hadn't been able to focus the entire time. Why was he feeling all weird? Was he sick? What was frank doing to him? Frank was curled up by his side, his breathing was soft and slow. His body felt warm in Gerard's grasp. "Night Frankie" Frank mumbled in response. Frank moved a lot in his sleep, he was constantly twisting and turning but for some reason he was still. "Frank are you awake?" "Yeah I fell asleep at some point and I just woke up" "Do you always wake up at three in the morning" "Sometimes" "Well go back to sleep" Frank scooted closer towards Gerard he could no doubt feel how hard Gerard's heart was thumping. "Gee, Are you okay?" "Oh yeah I just thought you were asleep so it was surprising to have you answer me" "Oh, sorry" "Shh it's fine" "Okay 'night" "Goodnight" Gerard focused on the steady breathing coming from the smaller male as he started to fall asleep.

Gerard woke up at 11:40 and went to look for Frank. "Frankie?" He was starting to worry. "Frankie" After he looked through the entire house he was panicking. "Frankie!?" He decided to call Frank. Ring. Ring. "Hey gee" "Where are you" "Just getting coffee, it's okay" "Can I see you" "yes gee let me get my headphones and FaceTime you" "thank you" He could finally breathe. He got the FaceTime call and answered it. "Sorry" "Gee it's okay don't worry" "sorry" "Gee. Trust me. At least I know you care" "do you want me to hang up?" "No, not really" "where are you?" "Like 5 minutes away" "okay" they sat on the phone and talked about what to do when Frank got home. 

"Frankie!" Gerard ran and nearly knocked Frank over when he hugged him. "Geez gee did I worry you that much" "yes!" "Okay I'm sorry, want your coffee" Frank handed Gerard a coffee with creamer and sugar. "Frankie can we call Ray and Mikey?" "Uhm sure, why are you asking me?" "It's your house" "Your staying here too, you don't need to ask" "Oh okay, I'm going to call them"

Ray and Mikey showed up 15 minutes later. "Hey Gerard, hey frank" "Hi Ray" Mikey ran in and tackled Gerard. "Can I tell him" he looked at Ray who was starting to redden. "Go ahead" Mikey whispered something in Gerard's ear. "Your dating!" At this point Ray looked like a tomato. "Congrats" Frank seemed about as calm as ever. "I'm going to shower. You guys can do whatever" and with that Frank was gone. "Sooooo how long have you been dating?" "Almost a month" Every word Mikey spoke made Ray turn more red. "A month!?" "Ray didn't want to say anything yet" "Oh" "How's Frank?" "He's okay, he let me throw away his razor" "really?" "Yeah, mainly he's just been watching movies with me" "oh" "yeah, he just stays next to me" "has he left his house?" "He did go to get coffee" "What else has he done? Had he been eating? Staying hydrated?" "Yes Mikey, he's been eating and drinking regularly" "What about sleep?" "He's frank" "So no?" "No Frank doesn't really sleep unless I'm there" "Yeah, he- uh it really hurt him when you started ditching him" "really?" "Yeah he didn't really come over for weeks" "Damn" "That's also when we think he started, like, you know" "oh" "yeah" "He seems better now right?" "Yes gee" "That's probably why he's been right next to me constantly" "Yeah, he probably doesn't want to have to deal with losing you again" "Where'd Ray go?" "I don't know, probably to the bathroom or something" "oh okay"

Ray walked into Frank's room and sat on the bed. He waited for around 15 minutes before Frank came back. "Oh hi Ray" "Hey" "So you and Mikey?" "Yeah" "cool" they sat there in silence for a while before Ray said anything. "You missed him, didn't you?" "Yeah, now I'm scared he might leave again" "Frank" "No, I know it's dumb" "No it's not, and it's a reasonable fear since he left before" "yeah" "Gerard said he threw away the razor" "yeah" "Is he helping you?" "Yeah" "how?" "If I put trying to make him stay before anything else then my time is already full" "Do you want us to come over more often?" "It's up to you" "okay" There were a few more beats of silence. "I think he missed you too" "What do you mean?" "I talked to him and he really seemed like he had missed you" "I'm not sure" "why frank?" "Because I'm just me, I'm not as important like Mikey or anything" "It might not seem like it but, who did he stay with when you passed out at the school? Did he stay with you or Mikey?" "Me" "If he cared more for Mikey then he would have stayed at his house to comfort Mikey" "oh" "Frank just pay attention to the little signals" "okay" "I'm going to go back to see Mikey" "You mean your boyfriend~" "hey!" Ray disappeared behind the door. Had Gerard really missed him? Did he really care that much? Whatever, frank pushed it out of his mind real quick so he could go back to the living room. 

"The missing king returns!" "Hey I wasn't gone that long" "yeah frank you were" "no gee I really wasn't" "suree" "whatever" "So Ray do you and Mikey want to order pizza?" "Sure but is it fine with Frank" "Frank doesn't care here, here just order whatever I'll pay"

"Hey gee" "yeah?" "Am I, like, annoying you like how I'm practically on top of you and i-" "Frank. You aren't annoying me or anything. If anyone should be getting annoyed it's you. I literally ditched you for like 5 years then was all up in your face" "hehe, yeah i guess" "Frank come sit" Frank went and sat. Gerard grabbed his face. "Gerarf I can't sfeak" "Look at me. You aren't annoying me. I chose to stay and ask if I could live here and the one that has been sleeping in your bed. If anyone should feel bad it's me. You haven't kicked me out or said anything about it. So now I wanna know. Are you okay with me being all weird with you?" Frank nodded. "Come'on" Gerard put his arm around Gerard's shoulder and waited for Mikey and Ray to come sit back down. "Hey mikey" "Hey Gerard,me and Ray are going to go home so we don't bother you guys since you have to go back to school tomorrow" "Oh okay" "Okay, bye gee, bye frank!" "Bye!" "Anyway, want to go to bed since you do have to get back to school" "okay, did they ever order the pizza?" "I don't think so" 

They lied down and got situated. "Hey Frankie?" "Huh" "At first you moved a lot in your sleep, why?" "Oh I had really bad nightmares, so I don't know I guess you helped drive them away?" "Oh" Frank pulled the blanket so it was over his shoulder as he lay down on Gerard's chest. "Night Gee" "Night Frankie" 

Gerard woke up to some alarm. "Where is that coming from?" Frank stirred awake. "Ugh, it's probably my phone" "Oh okay" "ugh" "come on, get up" "no" "I'll carry you out of this bed if I have to" "do it then" Gerard grabbed Frank bridal style and started walking out of the room. "Okay, fine, you win!" "Nope too late" Frank started to try escaping. Frank had managed to free his arms before they both ended up toppling over. "Shit" "Told you to put me down" "Fine that makes sense" 

They got to school on time, somehow. "Gee It's fine. Bert probably isn't going to come after me for a while" "No because there is still a chance he will" "I'm not even gonna try" "good" Frank could not escape Gerard. The only time Gerard wasn't next to him was when Frank had to use the restroom. Bert did end up coming up to Frank and Gerard but all he said was "Oh the little suicidal emo has a bodyguard now~" To which Gerard told him off for. The school day was over before Frank knew it.

When they got home Frank went to shower and use his phone. Gerard went to make something to eat for dinner. Frank came and hugged Gerard from behind and asked him how it was going. "It's okay-ish" "What did you burn?" "Just my hand" "Gee! Come over here let me see" Gerard showed Frank his hand. "Let's just put some aloe vera on it and see how it heals" "Okay" "Do you want me to take over?" "No I want to finish cooking" "Okay but please be careful" "I will" 

Gerard finished cooking and set the food on the table. "Gee, why is there only one plate?" "Because you only have one plate" "Oh I didn't know that" "How?" "Don't ask" "Okay then" "Why'd you make spaghetti?" "Because it's the only thing I know how to cook" "haha" "shut up" Frano went to grab some food only to see that he and Gerard had tried to grab the same bite of food. It was almost like an old western movie. They looked each other dead in the eyes as they both went to grab noodles. They looked straight at each other as they both threw noodles at the other. It was a horribly messy and terribly funny wreck of noodles and sauce being thrown at the other. At one point Frank threw on into Gerard's hair to which Gerard responded by licking Frank's cheek. "Hey!" "You tossed one into my hair" "You licked me!" "So?" Frank stuffed some spaghetti down Gerard's shirt. Gerard retaliated by running sauce through Frank's hair. Frank shoved spaghetti in Gerard's face. Gerard went to hug Frank putting spaghetti all over him. Frank put some on Gerard's nose. Gerard made Frank a spaghetti sauce mustache. Frank rubbed his sauce covered hands all over Gerard's shirt. Gerard leaned forward and his lips met Frank's as he smudged sauce onto Frank's back. Frank's world stopped. Before he realized what he was doing he had his hands in Gerard's long black hair. They sat there lips locked together for a while and then Gerard pulled away to breathe. "Sorry" Gerard's words were quiet and breathy. "Don't be" Frank sounded almost as out of breath as Gerard did. They burst out laughing. "That's a little gay~" Gerard snickered "You kissed me!" "Did not" "Oh really?" They sat there for 10 minutes cracking jokes about how gay that had been before they managed to get up to start cleaning.


End file.
